Various electronic devices are available on the market to perform a variety of functions. For example, cellular phones are configured for exchanging voice data, image data, or other data with other like, or even dissimilar, electronic devices. As another example, set top boxes, digital video disk (DVD) players, gaming devices, or the like, are configured to communicate media content to a display device, such as a television, a display monitor, a personal computer, or the like.
For any give type of electronic device, there many different manufacturers of such electronic devices that the different manufacturers bring to the marketplace. Further, the same manufacturer may have many different models and variations of that type of electronic device.
Accordingly, for successful marketing to consumers, the manufacturer must be confident that their electronic devices will actually operate as intended with other types of electronic devices, and particularly electronic devices produced by other manufacturers. To facilitate interoperability and compatibility, the various manufacturers of like electronic devices, or electronic devices that share a common technology and/or function, cooperatively develop industry design standards and operating standards that define various requirements to which the electronic devices should be designed to comply with.
For example, a simple plug connector may be identified in a standard that defines requirements for connectors to be used by compatible electronic devices. An example standard is the well known uniform serial bus (USB) connector compliance standards that are used to connect various electronic devices with each other. Further, the individual electrical connectors incorporated into the USB compliant connection devices are specified in the USB connector compliance standards. Thus, when a manufacturer of a personal computer or the like markets their electronic devices with ports configured to receive USB compliant connectors, cables, and/or portable memory devices, the various manufacturers may be ensured that their compliant USB ports will receive other compliant USB connections. Accordingly, if data and/or power is to be exchanged by different electronic devices coupled together using a USB compliant connector, the manufacturers may be ensured that the consumer will be readily able to use their compliant USB connectors and/or compliant USB electronic devices with other compliant USB connectors and electronic devices of other manufacturers.
Before such electronic devices are actually brought to market, such electronic devices are typically tested to ensure actual operating compatibility and interoperability with other electronic devices. Such testing is very important when the tested electronic device is using an untested and/or a developing technology that is intended to operate with other legacy compatible electronic devices. The electronic device testing becomes even more important when a group of different electronic devices are intended to operate with each other using the new, untested technology that is planned for an introduction to the marketplace.
However, testing of various different types of electronic devices produced by different manufacturers is relatively difficult. Accordingly, informal gatherings of the different manufacturers and their electronic devices are used to provide a forum for design testing and interoperability testing of the different electronic devices. These informal gatherings have been referred to as a “PlugTest” or a “PlugFest” in the electronic device industries. The PlugTest or PlugFest events are held at a selected site, on selected dates, and during selected times. Testing is done between pairs of electronic devices. The testing of electronic pairs of devices under test (DUTs) is typically scheduled in blocks of predefined periods of time, such as an hour, half hour, or the like.
However, there are several deficiencies to these PlugTest or PlugFest events. First, the engineers, designers and other personnel from each different manufacturer of the DUTs have to personally attend the PlugTest or PlugFest event. If the personnel complete their scheduled testing before the conclusion of the allocated test period, then the personnel will not be able to move on to another DUT to conduct the next scheduled test. In other situations, the testing may run longer that the allocated test period, and accordingly, will cause a delay to the next group of testing personnel.
Further, sending personnel to a PlugTest or PlugFest event site corresponds to a relatively large loss of manpower productivity to the manufacturer. Also, sending personnel to a PlugTest or PlugFest event site, especially when the site is in another city, results in a high cost of travel that is incurred by the manufacturer.
Further, the DUTs must be transported to the PlugTest or PlugFest event site. Shipping and handling of the DUTs may be expensive. And, damage may occur to the DUTs during shipping from the manufacturer's site to the PlugTest or PlugFest event site.
Also, the PlugTest or PlugFest event is conducted over a specific time duration and at a specific time. The scheduled dates and times of the test event may not be convenient for all manufacturers. For example, some personnel may not be readily available for travel to a remote PlugTest or PlugFest event site on the scheduled dates. Or, a particular electronic device may not be completely finished by the start of the PlugTest or PlugFest event date, and accordingly, may not be scheduled for testing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to mitigate the above-described deficiencies that occur with traditional PlugTest or PlugFest events.